


have you no idea that you’re in deep?.

by 1roomdisco



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, jaepil is loWKEY OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: based on an anon prompt. with a twist:Can you write jaepil where Wonpil with jae because jae keeps on being mean to him/refusing his affection on camera (and maybe also off camera but idk bout that)





	have you no idea that you’re in deep?.

**Author's Note:**

> real talk; jae is more lenient towards wonpil’s affection if compared to sungjin smh i want to punch some sense to sungjin. anw what i’m saying is, jae openly laughs and mocks wonpil’s affection yet  
>    
> gifs credit [1,](http://wonpilimiri.tumblr.com/post/150721130689/who-was-the-one-complaining-about-wonpil-being) [2.](https://day6jaepil.tumblr.com/post/163255738642/jaepil-moments-2-when-jae-won-but-gave)  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“everyone, if you're just tuning in, we’re picking our teammates,” brian says to the camera to fill in the silence, “by drawing lots. it will be two versus three. so far, we have wonpil and jae-hyung picking two ends painted in red, and sungjin-hyung and dowoon with blue ends. now it’s my turn.”

jaehyung watches as brian, with what little variety show sense he has, carelessly picks the last lot with a loud exclaim. his end is painted in blue. sometimes, life just works in ways that jaehyung isn’t a big fan of.

he pretends to scoff at sungjin, dowoon, and brian team, bragging to the camera about wonpil who does the most cooking in their dorm anyway, meaning that he’s got some experience that’s not just ramyun or ordering seasoned fried chicken, nope, and at least wonpil is smiling and nodding like he’s satisfied by jaehyung’s acknowledgement—like he hasn’t been talking to jaehyung for approximately a week ever since that happened.

not that jaehyung himself tries to talk to wonpil, either, but you get the drill.

“eyy, still, our team has the mystery benefit because dowoon won the game!” sungjin laughs, crossing his arms. his apron has brown the bear from line messenger app. “PD-nim, may we know what’s the mystery benefit now?” he asks the PD, and apparently the benefit is unlimited phone call to someone’s mother whenever they’re not sure how the recipe goes.

“can we make overseas call?” brian widens his eyes, probably half for the camera and half genuinely hoping that he can call his mother in toronto.

the PD shakes his head, smiling apologetically, and the whole studio goes ‘aahhh~’ and brian’s pout is definitely only a show for the camera.

dowoon raises his hand. “so what are we going to cook tonight?”

it’s bibimbap. that’s so easy even jaehyung thinks that he’s got the knack of putting boiled vegetables and whatever style meat on top of white rice and finished with soft-boiled egg and pepper paste.

except that there are a lot of steps to follow.

the red versus blue team are cooking side to side, and they have to finish cooking in just one hour. wonpil asks him if he’s ever cooked rice without rice cooker and jaehyung, for the sake of the fans, goes blank for a solid one blink of an eye to the camera. wonpil’s smile is helpless, and he’s giggling as he takes over to cook the rice manually, and tells jaehyung to start washing the vegetables.

first, jaehyung washes the carrots, complaining that they haven’t been peeled, then the bean sprouts, the spinach, and the shiitake mushrooms while wonpil measures the water needed to cook the rice manually. when he’s done with the rice and the portable stove is working its magic, he begins to mix sauces to marinate the beef.

only to pause after he puts a tablespoon of honey to the small bowl. “jae-hyung do you want cooked or boiled beef? wait, do you want to use chicken, instead?”

jaehyung makes sure that he’s washed the shiitake mushrooms thoroughly before answering, “you’re making the sauce to marinate the beef, right? just don’t overseason it? i trust your judgement.”

wonpil nods, smiling, and then he’s explaining to the camera what other ingredients that he puts to make the sauce, spouting some cheesy remarks about wanting my days to try his cooking and winking cutely before the camera focuses to jaehyung.

“no one is really in charge of cooking in our dorm, but wonpil does it the most,” jaehyung says, peeking over wonpil’s shoulders and feeling the younger man stiffening upon their close proximity. “usually he cooks kimchi fried rice. but if we’re talking about ramen, dowoon cooks it the best. what? me? nah, i’m hopeless. i can fry eggs, maybe some instant pasta with their instant sauce. wonpil-sshi? what else can i help you with?”

“oh, would you please boil the vegetables and the mushrooms together?”

“‘together’, like, together in one pot?”

“yes.”

“everyone, that’s how hopeless i am,” jaehyung confesses to the camera, laughing loudly at himself. “okay, i need water, right?”

wonpil is giggling again, his cat’s whiskers are making an appearance.

“boil the water until it bubbles, then adds two teaspoons of salt.”

“salt?”

“yes, jae-hyung, the basic seasoning for bibimbap’s veggies.”

“alright, chef.”

wonpil scrunches his nose and instructs jaehyung to just boil the spinach and beansprouts for one minute, two minutes for the shiitake mushrooms, and three minutes for the carrots. jaehyung doesn’t want to take any risk so he fishes out his phone and activates the timer.

but he seems to forget something.

something that the cameraman points out to him, asking him _aren_ _’_ _t you supposed to slice the vegetables first?_ and jaehyung gapes, shocked, rendered to nothing thanks to his stupidity.

“really, jae-hyung?” dowoon clicks his tongue as he’s spying on the red team, one hand holding a big wooden spoon, doing nothing. brian and sungjin are also laughing _at_ him, like they didn’t make two phone calls to sungjin’s mother for the past fifteen minutes to ask her to guide them step by step, then more.

wonpil is _cackling_. he has two hands covering his mouth and jaehyung is more relieved than anything else, because hey, _at least i can make him laugh again._

“alright, alright, don’t panic,” jaehyung recovers from his genuine shock to don the natural swag for the camera. he nods seriously as he takes a knife, and refuses to admit that he’s completely clueless; how the heck do you slice vegetables?

“hmm,” jaehyung hums, not really having to exaggerate his clueless expression and body language as his right hand is poised with the knife. “it’s like this, right?” he takes a deep breath and takes one big, cleaned, and peeled carrot. he cuts it in half. but if he keeps going, the carrot will be sliced in circles and jaehyung is pretty sure bibimbap doesn’t have circled carrots. okay, maybe he should cut each into another half?

“jae-hyung?” wonpil asks, wiping his hands on the female white bunny apron he’s wearing, also a character from line messenger app. jaehyung’s is a tiny yellow chick, brian’s a blonde man with shoulder-length hair, and dowoon’s a bald, naked person. the aprons are all cute, unlike the vegetables that jaehyung has to tend to.

“yeah?”

“you’re bleeding!”

 

* * *

 

 

wonpil doesn’t usually say this, not even when he’s on the low, but right now he really, really kinda hates himself. the tears just won’t stop for some reason, and he was so distracted by jaehyung’s blood that he didn’t realize his fingers were sticky and peppery. brian says his eyes are swelling a little on the edges, puffy and teary, and more than anything else, not even how his face would turn out on cameras and on my days’ phone screens, he’s more worried about jaehyung’s fingers. the older man didn’t cut them deep, just a graze, really, but he’s been making wonpil sad ever since that happened.

the v live show must go on, though. sungjin volunteers to help and handles the vegetables with ease. jaehyung is frying two eggs as a side dish, and wonpil is still under the care of manager-hyung; an ice block is placed on his left eye.

“you okay?” manager-hyung asks, sitting next to wonpil on the folded chair next to the PD.

“yes, hyung. i’m so sorry.” wonpil says, sniffing.

“it’s okay. five more minutes?”

“yes, please.”

five minutes are enough for wonpil to watch jaehyung laughing and talking to the camera. five minutes are a long time to remember what happened last week; the soft and pillowy feeling of jaehyung’s lips on his, the sharp alcohol breath and the tender hands on his cheeks. if wonpil concentrates with all of his might, he can feel the same electricity just by imagining those calloused fingers on his skin just like last week when, under the influence of one bottle of soju, jaehyung decided that it was the right time to kiss wonpil without any preamble, leaving wonpil questioning _everything_.

everything that includes, _why_ , and other why why why that follows.

_why did he kiss me?_

_why didn_ _’_ _t he say anything?_

_why is he ignoring me?_

_why am i avoiding him?_

_why don_ _’_ _t i ask him why?_

and the tears flowed because today is jaehyung’s birthday. birthdays are supposed to be special, yet wonpil just has to ruin it by crying uncontrollably just because jaehyung grazes his fingers with a knife. he’s 25 years old, for god’s sake, he looked even more bewildered by wonpil’s sudden crying rather than his actual pain.

“wonpil-sshi? whenever you’re ready.” the PD is smiling at him, his hat says ‘good day’ and wonpil is determined to make it up for jaehyung today.

who doesn’t even bat an eyelash when he bounces back to his spot, the only reaction he has is to tell wonpil to try the boiled vegetables, and nothing else, not until he’s placing a comforting hand on wonpil’s lower back and speaking in a softer, less show off-y tone.

“i’m sorry, jae-hyung,” wonpil mumbles, though it might be still recorded on the camera anyway.

“for what?” jaehyung mumbles back, not leaving wonpil’s side, his hand warming wonpil from inside and out.

“i ruined your birthday,” wonpil huffs, “the blood was too much.”

“don’t be silly,” jaehyung says, smiling, leaning down to whisper, “i’m sorry tho. i’m a coward.”

“me too,” wonpil agrees, and their moment is broken by dowoon reminding them with faux-concern that they only have fifteen minutes left.

surprisingly, the last fifteen minutes run smoothly. the rice is cooked to perfection and the too salty vegetables can be fixed with just soaking them in lukewarm water to rinse off the salty taste. jaehyung loves the marinated beef, and his fried eggs are looking great when they’re put as a garnish on top of their hot stone bowls. in the end, because of limited duration, they don’t hold a final showdown based on the PD’s voting and they all get to finish their bibimbap after saying goodbyes to the camera.

the hearts stopped at 3,239,023 mark.

in the van on their way back home, sungjin is sleeping on the front seat, and brian and dowoon are not much more awake than him on the middle, while wonpil and jaehyung are sitting just inches apart at the very back, their phones in hands, typing confessions that can’t be verbally said out in the open. wonpil asks a lot of whys, and jaehyung explains it’s _because i_ _’_ _ve always wanted to kiss you but, you know, we live in a crowded dorm and, i don_ _’_ _t know, you have this vibe that i just_ _—_ _i just don_ _’_ _t want to taint you or something, wonpillie, what i feel for you is so strong sometimes i_ _’_ _m afraid it will consume you. me. i mean_ _—_

and wonpil shuts him up with a quick peck to his pillowy lips as he talks nonsense about what he’s feeling without knowing just how much his is towards him—and jaehyung is chuckling, it’s rumbling low like he’s either super amused or confused and wonpil reaches out to pinch his waist, prompting him to squeal and causing dowoon to wake up, whining at them to just get back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my writing please COMMENT AJSFKAKSDA ~~do you want a sequel or what~~ and [send me sungpil/jaepil request/HC.](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 


End file.
